


Hedgefrog.

by chocolatelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, I forgot Niall - Freeform, M/M, Oops, Smut, i'm shit at this sorry, louis is a bit of a stalker, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatelouis/pseuds/chocolatelouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't always go to the park, but when he does, he finds cute Zoology students talking to hedgehogs and writing in diaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hedgefrog.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chxshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxshire/gifts).



> chxshire, i know this might not be exactly what you wanted, but i hope you'll still like it !

Louis should really consider banning Liam from the flat. This is quite possibly the sixth time in the last week that Sophia invited her Hulk boyfriend over so the two of them could shag, and Louis is ready to murder both of them any moment now. All he wanted to do was spend the day in front of the TV - since he’s given up on studying completely despite the fact that his finals are closer with each day that passes. He should be smart and re-read his books, sort out his notes and revise, but he can’t bring himself to do it. He’s exhausted and despite loving history more than quite a few things in his life, the last thing he wants to do is read about people who’ve been dead for the past five hundred years. He should’ve known that life didn’t love him enough to let that happen.

The moment he turns on the telly and lifts his legs up on the coffee table, Sophia twirls out of her room and starts batting her eyelashes at him in a way that is all too familiar. Louis wants to cry. He probably does cry a little bit, to be completely honest. He wants to scream and tell Sophia to go fuck herself, but he’s too nice for that and she’s looking at him like he can fix all of her problems, so of course Louis gets up and tugs on a hoodie over his tee. One day - soon, hopefully - he’s going to come clean with this and tell Liam to stop fucking his best friend every other day. There’s only so much a man can take. And don’t get him wrong, Louis loves Sophia and he loves Liam. He even loves Sophia and Liam together, but sometimes they just get a bit too much.They’re so sickeningly cute that Louis wants to throw up about 75% of the time he spends with them.

Not to mention that they’re a constant reminder that Louis doesn’t have anyone who would take him to carnivals and win stupid stuffed animals for him. Hell, he hasn’t gotten laid in over a month which is a sad story on its own. He takes his phone and his charger as well, pushing it into the deep pockets of his sparkly sweats. He’s planning on heading over to Zayn’s, maybe wake him up and show him the sun before convincing him to cuddle him for an hour and then take him out later. He needs to get rid of his sexual frustration and end the drought that has fallen on him after his date with the cute guy from Primark.

“Use protection, Soph. I’m too young to be an Uncle!” he calls, before slamming the front door after himself and heading downstairs. He greets the old lady that lives below them, and she narrows her small eyes at him a little bit before she realises who he is and she gives him a wide smile. Louis can see all of her six teeth. Splendid. Deciding to stretch out his legs a little bit, the blue eyed man heads to the coffee shop that’s nestled between the bakery (that sells the best cupcakes Louis has tasted in his life) and the post office. The queue inside is not too long, since most of the customers are students and most of them are studying for the finals coming up at the end of May. 

He gets his tea and then wraps his dainty hands around the cup, blowing over the hot beverage as he makes his way across the street and towards the path that leads through the park and ends on the other side of it. Right next to Louis’ favourite bookshop. It’s a sunny day and a few children are playing football on one side of the pond that’s settled on one side of the park, their mothers close by and chatting to each other.

In all honesty, Louis hears him before he sees him. He’s passing a huge oak tree, when he hears a low, quiet voice and for a moment he thinks that the voice is addressing him. “I just need her to know that I love her. I love her a whole lot and I know that she’s incredibly mad at me at the moment, but she has to understand that I can’t give her too many treats. They’re not good for her. Well, they are, but not too many! If I’d give her all the treats that she wants, she’d be mad at me and she’d throw up all over the flat, which is something that I simply can’t let happen. It’s for her own good,” the voice murmurs, quietly, as if it’s the biggest secret in the world. The story seems interesting from the start, until Louis hears the whole thing… and then it’s just a little weird. It’s as if the guy is talking about his girlfriend at first, but then it’s obvious that he’s definitely not talking about his girlfriend. Louis is more than a little confused, and well, he’s always been a bit too curious for his own good, so he stops and peeks behind the tree. He’s expecting to see two people, maybe a guy and a girl, because if he was straight and had problems with girlfriends, he’d always come to Sophia or another girl friend, because women understand each other and everything. But instead… instead there’s just one guy.

Count on Louis to find probably the only guy in the whole park to be sitting on the floor instead of on a bench and talking to himself. He can’t really see him clearly, but he can see that his hair is curly and long. Very long. Louis would like to pull on those curls, while this guy pounds into. Good God, he really needs to get laid. He doesn’t even know how old this guy is for Heaven’s sake, he literally only saw the back of his head. He could easily be a teenager. Or maybe an old guy with dyed hair or something. There’s still… there’s still something about him, though. Something that tells Louis he’s actually a really attractive young man rather than old perve or a pre-pubescent boy or something - and that’s what encourages him to take a sip from his cup and then stride from behind the tree. He’s pretty sure that the guy didn’t see him and his creepy staring or whatever, but just to be careful, he walks a bit further down the path until he finds an empty bench. He notices that he can easily see the guy from his place there and he settles down on it, still sipping on his tea.

It turns out that he was right. He's not old and he's not a child, he’s probably around Louis’ age. His hair is dark brown curly, reaching past his shoulders where it gets even curlier. His legs are about as long as the Chinese Wall and even from his spot which is fairly far away from where the curly haired man is sitting, Louis can see that his eyes are big and green like the leaves that finally decorate the trees again after the long winter. His lips are pink and plump and, honestly, kissable as hell. He would really like to walk over to that tree and ride this guy into the sunset. Which shows that this guy is either incredibly, incredibly attractive or Louis just really, really needs to get laid. As soon as possible. Preferably that same day, because this is getting out of hand and he needs to fix it. For God’s sake he wants to shag a guy he noticed in the middle of the park talking to himself. It’s true that’s he’s the most attractive guy Louis has seen since the previous night when he hung out with Zayn, but still. It’s weird.

But the moment when he _actually_ falls a little bit for the green eyed guy with long curls is when he decides that he has to stop being pathetic and leave the park before he manages to embarrass himself even more – even if his staring still hasn’t been noticed, it seems. He moves a bit closer to the curly haired lad, since he has to throw away his now empty cup and the bin is conveniently enough just a few feet away from the guy. And that’s when he notices that Frog – Louis had to give him some sort of a nickname, okay, he couldn’t just address him with ‘guy’, that would make the whole thing even more creepy and he kind of looks like a frog, so there’s that – isn’t actually alone. Instead, there’s the tiniest hedgehog that Louis has ever seen happily nestled in the space where Frog’s legs are crossed at his knees. Frog also has a some sort of a book in his hands and he’s writing something inside, his eyebrows furrowed and… is he writing into a diary? Is that actually a diary?

Louis narrows his eyes a little bit and tilts his head to the side slightly to see better. He doesn’t see the cover properly or anything, but he can tell that the book-diary thingy is a bright purple colour. Louis is enamoured in a second. Probably less. He suddenly feels a strong need to come closer to Frog. He wants to sit with him and lean his head on his shoulder while reading what he wrote. He wants Frog to write about the two of them cuddling in front of the TV with that hedgehog of his nestled between them. He wants him to write about the amazing sex they have and about sex marathons and about how he wants to take Louis to a carnival and win a bloody stuffed animal for him, because that’s what couples do.

Louis is fairly sure he doesn’t actually believe in love at first sight, because that’s just ridiculous. You can’t be in love with someone you don’t even know, just because you’ve seen him once. The most you can feel about a person that you’ve met, but never even talked to, is lust. What Louis definitely believes though, is that he is utterly fucked.

~˙~

 

“Zayn. Zayn. Zaynie. Wake up. Zayn,” Louis groans the next afternoon, jumping on top of his other best friend and quite possibly breaking a few of his bones. It’s not his fault really, Zayn’s just bony as fuck. “Zayn, he was there again. My Frog man was there again,” he whines softly, wrapping his arms around his best friend’s neck and starting to bite at his jaw until Zayn slaps him away, groaning.“I can’t believe you went and stalked the kid again, Lou,” Zayn groaned quietly and Louis pouted a little in response. “I didn’t stalk him. I just went to the park and he was there. It’s not like I hid behind a tree and watched what he was doing,” he says, rolling his eyes and Zayn opens one eye, snorting quietly. He knows Louis too well. Louis just hits his ches several times though, with a few loud groans escaping his lips as he does so. “Zayn I’m serious. I didn’t stalk him. I walked past him. A few times,” he says and makes a face, mostly at himself.

“How many times is ‘a few times’?” Zayn asks, raising himself up a little bit and pulling Louis in his arms almost instinctively, leaning his cheek on the top of his head and closing his eyes again while Louis cringes a little bit. “Well….to be completely honest it was probably. Like. Maybe like. Eight times. Yeah, I’m pretty sure it was eight times. That’s not so bad right? I had to though. I really had to Zayn, God, you wouldn’t believe it. He had a bun. Like. His hair’s real long and he pulled it all together and tied it up and stuff, you know?” Louis murmured, trying to pull back to show Zayn how it looked, as though his best friend had never seen a bun before. “He was so pretty. And he was writing again. And he had his hedgehog with him as well. I think he’s taking him out on walks,” he whispers.

“Louis, you can’t take a bloody hedgehog out on a walk,” Zayn grunts from under him and Louis manages to lift himself up enough to glare at his best friend. “Don’t be fucking stupid. Frog can and does take his hedgehog out on walks. And he was writing in his diary again. At least I think it’s a diary. It might be a book,” the blue eyed man murmurs, furrowing his eyebrows as he thinks about both options. He’s never actually considered that Frog could in fact be writing a book. It’s possible. You never know. Maybe Frog was already a best-selling author. “You should ask him,” Zayn says and Louis looks down at him, frowning. “Ask him what?” he asks, raising an eyebrow and Zayn sighs, rolling his eyes a little bit.

“If he’s writing a book, you fucking idiot, what do you think? We were just talking about this, Lou, what is with you? Are you actually getting a crush on this kid?” the brown eyed man asks and he’s a bit more awake now, because it seems like they actually have a problem with this Frog kid from the park. Louis sighs and blushes a little bit, sitting up and leaning his chin on his knees. “I don’t know Z. It’s just like….he’s really, really hot, y’know? But at the same time, he’s really, really cute. And I’d really like for him to fuck me into the mattress, but I’d also like to play with his hair and cuddle with his hedgehog. Do you see what my problem is?” the blue eyed man whines softly, pouting at his best friend.

Zayn doesn’t know whether he should laugh or cry, because he realises that yes, his best friend does in fact have a crush on the guy that he saw the previous day in the park. It’s probably the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. Louis Tomlinson has a crush on a curly haired guy he saw – not even met, literally just saw – in the park. It should really be the headline of tomorrow’s edition of The Sun at this point.

“Your problem is that you have a crush Lou. That’s your problem and I’d suggest you start sorting it out before it hits you too hard. I don’t want to crush your dreams or anything, but like… you haven’t even talked to the guy. And I know he seems all nice and everything, but for all you know, he could be a serial killer. Or a rapist. You can’t know for sure so just. Be careful, okay?” Zayn says and he’s obviously serious now, his eyebrows furrowed together and his hand on Louis’ chin to make sure that Louis is looking him in the eyes.

And like. Louis knows that his best friend is right and that he should stop with this obsession and maybe focus on his studies instead, but it’s hard to do that, when Frog is such a cutie. He’s pretty sure that the curly haired man wouldn’t hurt a fly, much less be a serial killer. And yes, he has to be careful, but he also doubts that he really has to be. Frog seems completely harmless. He was feeding the ducks in the pond when Louis came to the park for Heaven’s sake. He’s an angel, Louis is completely sure of that.

~˙~

Louis is in the park again, just like he has been every other day for the past week or so. He strides towards the bench he claimed as his own, one that is much closer than the one he sat on the first time he noticed Frog. The nickname somehow stuck, but in the past few days, Louis has come up with a bunch of other nicknames for the curly haired man. When Frog’s hair is tied up, Louis calls him Bun. When his hair is down, he’s Curly. Sometimes he’s Green Eyes and sometimes, only rarely, he’s also Hedgefrog or Hedgeboy. The last two nicknames are new and also ridiculous, which only shows that Louis is getting deeper and deeper into this mess.

He settles down and pulls his book out of his bag, deciding that he should at least pretend to be productive. Maybe that’ll help him and he won’t fail all of his classes. Maybe his Frog angel will help him with remembering all of the names and events that took place on the UK grounds in the 16th century. Maybe. Hopefully, at least. He smiles a little bit, when he sees Frog is already there, one hand touching his hedgehog gently and the other one working on his diary – or book, Louis still hasn’t figured out which one it is - writing something quickly. Louis watches him for a few minutes and he’s staring so intently that he almost misses the voice that comes out of the subject his eyes are locked on, “You do know that I know that you’ve been doing that for the past week, right?”

Louis feels all of the blood in his body rush to his cheeks, making him duck his head down and look at his book, while hoping Frog isn’t actually addressing him. The next time he looks up, however, Frog is staring directly at him, his eyebrows raised and a small smirk playing on his pink lips. Holy shit, Louis’ cover has been ruined. Frog has discovered him. He’s positively doomed.

“I-I…I don’t…I. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he manages to stutter out, his eyes a little wide and Frog just chuckles, shaking his head. His hand is still moving over his little hedgehog, petting the little animal gently. “Darling, you’ve been coming here and staring at me for the past week. It got a bit obvious a few days ago, when you brought a book with you. Every time I looked over it seemed as if you were reading very, very intently. It was just that the book was turned upside down, so I’m not sure how much you actually managed to read,” Frog giggles, actually fucking giggles and Louis lets out the tiniest of noises, rubbing his forehead.

“Fuck,” he groans out quietly and Frog chuckles a little bit. “Already? Come on now, how about you come here and sit with me. We should get to know each other a bit first, don’t you think?” he says and his voice is as smooth as it was the first day, slow and low, so Louis really can’t be blamed for the way he literally flies to the tree and sits down next to Frog. His hair is down today and his eyes are shining extra brightly, making it hard for Louis, who is still blushing, to look directly in them. “I’m Harry,” the curly haired man says, extending his hand and offering it to Louis. Harry. That doesn’t sound all too bad. It’s certainly better than Frog, that’s for sure. Louis likes it. “And this is Titian,” Harry gestures to his hedgehog, Louis raising an eyebrow. “Titian, as in, the Renaissance painter from Italy?” he asked and Harry smiles, eyes wide and fucking dimples appear in his cheeks. Bingo.

“Yes! Yes, how did you know that?” he asks, clearly surprised and Louis grins, touching the small animal with gentle fingers. “I study history,” he smirks up at the curly haired man and Harry giggles again, nodding. “Makes sense then. You’re the first one to recognise the name,” he says, smiling and to say Louis is proud is something completely understandable. “D’you have a favourite? Out of his paintings I mean?” Louis asks then, looking up at the green eyed man, whose eyes are still trained on his hedgehog. He’s touching it lightly, caressing it and Louis uses the moment to glance at the book the man dropped once he started talking to Harry. It definitely looks like a diary, purple with blue and pink flowers on the front cover, the words Harry Styles written in the middle. Jesus Christ, the guy has the name of a bloody rock star, this is actually getting more and more ridiculous.

Harry hums then and nods a little bit, his eyes shining, as he takes his eyes off Titian and locks them with Louis’ instead. “I do. I quite like An Allegory of Prudence. There’s just something about….those faces, y’know? And the lion…it’s all just interesting to me. Flora isn’t far behind though, honestly. I love that one as well. He was such an amazing artist, it’s really hard to pick a favourite. But since we’re already on the subject, which one’s your favourite?” the green eyed man asks and Louis furrows his eyebrows a little in thought. He hasn’t really focused on Titian’s work lately – or at all, ever – but he needs to come up with an answer nonetheless. “Without Hope, Without Fear I’d say. It’s a little creepy and everything, but that’s just why I like it. The way his head just lays there…I dunno,” Louis says after a while and Harry makes a face, clearly recognising the painting. Louis is impressed.

“You’re quite educated on the field, mate. What are you studying then? Art History?” Louis asks with a raised eyebrow and Harry chuckles before shaking his head a little bit and leaning back against the tree. “Nope. I’m actually studying Zoology, but I like art. I really, really like art and that’s why I know a lot about it,” he says and Louis is actually smitten. Honestly. This cute boy is studying Zoology and he has a little hedgehog named Titian, because he also incredibly enjoys art and historic painters. Louis has to hold back a little bit, so he doesn’t lean forward and kiss him straight on the mouth.

“Zoology? Sounds interesting. Lots of animals and stuff, right?” Louis asks and Harry looks at him, giggles a little again and nods. God, he’s so fucking cute. “Yeah. That’s pretty much everything Zoology is about. Now, I know you’re a History major, but I still don’t know your name. Think we could change that?” Harry asks and now it’s Louis’ turn to giggle, because this guy is unbelievable, honestly. He covers his mouth with his hand to stop himself from letting out any more of those sounds, before he grins, “It’s Louis. Nice to meet you, Harry the future Zoologist.” Louis has a date with Harry the future Zoologist.

~˙~

He doesn’t exactly know how it all happened, but they’ve been texting for the past two weeks and now that the first wave of their exams has passed, he’s been invited out for ‘tea or coffee or dinner or something’, by the incredibly dorky and cute, but also very smart and cheeky boy, he stalked for a while. Well, if that’s the right word. He’s been panicking for the past half an hour and it’s safe to say that Sophia and Zayn are literally about to shove the first pair of jeans and a shirt on him and then kick him out of his flat. And that’s just rude, honestly. They should understand how important this is. He hasn’t had a date in bloody weeks and it’s also a date with the cutest (yet hottest) lad he’s ever seen. Well, besides Zayn, but Zayn is his best friend so he doesn’t really count.

Harry’s going to pick him up at 7 o’clock, but it’s 6:45 and he’s still not ready. Sophia helped him pick out his jeans – the blue ones that show off his glorious arse – but he has yet to choose between the polka dotted blue shirt and the plain black shirt. Also if he should wear suspenders or not. It’s all incredibly important and Louis really can’t fuck this up. It’s 6:55 when Louis finally pulls on the black shirt – no suspenders, since they decided that’s more suitable for a second date - and lets Zayn fix up his quiff while Sophia opens the door.

He walks into the living room just a few minutes later, a slight blush colouring his cheeks and he smiles when he sees Harry sitting on the loveseat, his knees pressed together and a white rose between his long fingers. Louis smiles softly, as he joins him and the green eyed man stands up, giving him the rose with a shy smile. It’s all a bit cliché but Louis doesn’t mind one bit. He thanks Harry for the rose and the two of them then leave, the curly haired man taking him to an Italian restaurant.

The evening is spent talking about paintings and painters, about British royals in the previous millennium, as well as about animals, going from the wild ones that Harry would like to study in Africa one day, to the ones that he has at home. It turns out he has two fish and a parrot besides the hedgehog Louis already met. They share their dessert and after dinner, the green eyed man shyly invites Louis back to his place. And well, he can’t really resist such a cute young man now, can he?

~˙~

“Noticed you the first day,” Harry breaths, already pushing the jacket off Louis’ shoulders, as he kisses from his lips to his jaw, sucking lightly right under his ear to make the smaller boy whine out softly and arch into the touch. “So pretty. With your little hands wrapped around your cup, God. You looked so fucking pretty,” the green eyed man murmurs softly and Louis groans quietly.

They’ve reached the bedroom at this point and Harry’s fingers managed to unbutton Louis’ shirt without him even noticing. He also manages to get rid of it on the way to the bed, because when Louis’ back hits the duvet, his chest is bare and Harry is sucking small marks all over his chest, stopping at his nipples to flick his tongue around them and suck lightly, before he moves down. His fingertips are caressing Louis’ sides, while he kisses his skin and the smaller boy is whining underneath him, reacting to every little touch.

Harry lightly sucks on the skin right above the waistband of Louis’ jeans, before he slowly unzips them and tugs them down his legs quickly, along with his boxers, kissing down the smaller man’s legs. Louis whines softly and looks down, finding Harry between his legs, which somehow ended up pushed over his shoulders. “Want to eat you out, baby. Such a pretty boy,” Harry whispers softly and Louis groans, spreading his legs immediately, almost as if it’s instinct. Maybe it’s just been too long since he’s been eaten out and he’s really eager for it. It’s probably that.

Harry pushes Louis back a bit and spreads his legs slowly, before doing the same with his cheeks and he kisses the right one. It’s clear that he’s been eager to do this for a long time, considering the fact he just went for it like that and all in all, Louis would be lying if he’d said he minds. He presses a soft kiss to Louis’ hole and then flattens it against it, teasing the small boy who whines out quietly and arches into the touch. A large hand slaps over Louis’ arse cheek and he whimpers, Harry murmuring a soft ‘stay still, baby’, before he goes in, licking into the blue eyed man with everything he has and moaning quietly. The noises he’s making sometimes get louder than Louis’, because he’s clearly enjoying this as much as the blue eyed boy is and fuck, Louis’ never met a guy who enjoyed rimming so much before. Never met a guy who would just lay Louis down on the bed, take off his clothes and start devouring him like that.

God, it’s something so new and Louis’ eyes are rolling into the back of his head as he tugs on Harry’s curls, until the man’s head pops from between his legs. Their lips connect once again and Louis should be at least a little bothered by the fact that the mouth that’s kissing him was just on his arse, but he can’t be bothered, because Harry’s already tangling their tongues. He heard a bottle uncap and a moment later, a finger is pressing against his rim. The man gently pushes his index finger inside and Louis lets out a small mewl against Harry’s mouth.

Five minutes and three fingers later and Louis is already a mess, moaning and whining, as he wiggles on the bed, while pushing back against Harry’s long digits, begging the green eyed man for more, as he tries to focus on kissing him. Which is hard, because the tips of Harry’s fingers are grazing his prostate and it’s getting a little hard to breathe. “Please,” he manages to whimper out and Harry smirks as he pulls away from the kiss. Sadly, his fingers are gone with his lips and the blue eyed boy whimpers softly, pouting up at the green eyed man.

Harry quickly strips from his own pair of jeans and he throws his boxers over towards the other side of the room before rummaging through the drawer, finding a condom. Louis is happy to put it on for him and not even three minutes later, he’s hovering over Louis and pushing inside of him slowly. He’s taking his time, something completely different from the intensity of the arse eating that happened barely fifteen minutes ago. His thrusts start out slowly, like he’s still testing the waters and letting Louis adjust to his size (because he’s definitely above average). Once Louis starts letting out soft little sounds that beg for more though, Harry’s thrusts speed up. They also get deeper, until Harry is pounding into him, Louis’ legs thrown over his shoulders and the headboard banging against the wall lightly.

When they come, they come together like it’s happened for the hundredth time, Harry grunting quietly in Louis’ ear and the blue eyed boy coming with a soft cry of his lover’s name. They stay together for a while, their lips pressing together once again, lazily and slowly, tongues sliding together in a steady rhythm, before Louis starts to get a bit too sensitive. Harry pulls out, tying up the condom and throwing it towards the bin before he wraps up Louis in his arms, kissing the top of his head softly.

~˙~

It’s been 655 days since Louis saw Harry Styles for the first time and in that time, he managed to become a historian with a degree and a Zoologist boyfriend. Happy days.

**Author's Note:**

> bit shorter than i wanted it to be. sorry. 
> 
> thank you for reading .


End file.
